


Dear Dad

by bowlegsanddimples



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: A Dear Dad Letter, M/M, because those episodes are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlegsanddimples/pseuds/bowlegsanddimples
Summary: Hawkeye writes his dad and muses about his anxieties and a certain tentmate.





	Dear Dad

Dear Dad, 

Sorry it's been awhile since the last letter. You know how things can get around here. At least I hope i'm able to describe to you in words just how hectic things can get when the war decides to visit the 4077th's front door. We've had bodies in and out for days now, both alive and not. I haven't even had time to process that though because as soon as one person's lifted off the table another's put on and I'm back to work again. 

The days are long, and so are the nights here, Dad. I can't tell you how invaluable all of the nurses are. Where would us doctors be without them? Hopeless. It doesn't hurt that they're not too bad to look at either. Oh, and Corporal Radar O'reilly. He's a real morale booster and a real good kid too. Of course, I've probably mentioned that enough times in my letters to you to fill a small book by now. Speaking of mentioning things, I know how much you love the updates on Houlihan and Burns, you old dog, you. So, the other day I may have overheard a little bickering between the two going on in Hot lips' tent. I just happened to be nearby, honest. Ya know, Frank has a serious case of 'foot in mouth' syndrome. Mentioning your wife to your girlfriend is probably never a good idea, but I don't think he'll ever catch up with that memo. The rest of the unit are doing good too. Corporal Klinger's still pretty as ever in dresses and pantyhose, Father Mulcahy is still doing the Lord's work, and of course our ever vigilant leader, Colonel Potter is holding this unit together by a steel thread. 

Hold on now, I didn't forget to mention Beej. He's in the mess tent right now. Scrounging up something that looks half way passable as food and what is no doubt a room temperature cup of coffee, I bet. He's a real lifesaver in this whole mess of a place, I swear it's true. People look at us and think I'm the one holding him together but Beej, he keeps me from losing it out here. After a long round of endless surgeries, no sleep, and pouring copious amounts of coffee down my gullet like today, when I'm so amped up, and I just can't come down it's like B.J.'s the only one in the world that can get me to. I don't know how he does it, but he says all the right things and all the death and carnage, it's still there, but it becomes a murmur in the background, and I just hear his voice and see his bright, shining smile looking right at me, Dad. Everything else just melts away for awhile. 

Ya know, when this war is over I'm almost scared of what's gonna happen when I go home. Because when I close my eyes at night I feel panic start to creep in and sometimes my throat starts to close up. But then B.J is there. I always have the assurance that he's right there beside me, but when I go home... Forget it. I'm really okay, Dad. I don't want to worry you. I'm taking things one day at a time. Besides, there are people out here a lot worse off than me. I want you to know that whenever I do get a chance to sit for a minute and rest that I'm thinking of you. I hope you're well, and I also want you to know that I am, because even though the food's still lousy, I need you to know I'm not alone here, Dad.

Your son, 

Benjamin


End file.
